


Complete Devotion

by funkygothgf



Series: To Serve or Please On Your Back or Knees [1]
Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Altar fucking, Blowjobs, F/M, God Complex, M/M, Other, catholic kink, confessional seduction, ya get FUCKED by father wesker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkygothgf/pseuds/funkygothgf
Summary: you go to church for an enlightening new experience, but come out wanting more than a deeper connection with god.





	Complete Devotion

You had never been one for religion. Hell, you hadn’t even grown up with one let alone attend a single mass in your life. But as luck had it, a nearly deadly car crash that you and your friend had emerged unscathed from brought you to your current location now. They said they wished to “thank whatever power that saved us”, which apparently meant going to church.  
So now, you sat uncomfortably in the pews of a Saturday Night mass.

The room was eerily silent, the inhabitants of it listening intently to the verses being read from the new testament. While others were absorbed in the word of the Lord, you found yourself absolutely infatuated with the Father reciting these scriptures. His voice was smooth and rich, like audible chocolate.  
You admired his cheekbones and perfect porcelain skin from afar, imagining what it’d be like to touch it. His blonde hair slicked back out of his face, which allowed you to admire his chiseled features more easily. Eyes wandering downwards, you scanned his body too; taking in the broad length of his shoulders, his chest covered by the inky black cassock, and his strong hands that held the bible so intently—imagining what it would be like to be held by said hands, and feel how sturdy he was under his robes.

Lost in thought, you were suddenly jolted back to the present when your friend had elbowed you motioning to walk down the aisle to receive communion. Well, technically you couldn’t so you just cooperated and hoped that the father would pay attention to you.

You stood up and waited patiently behind your friend, awaiting the blessing of the priest. In the meantime, your mind began to wander to not-so pure fantasies of you and the father.  
When finally brought to him, you batted your eyelashes and gave him a soft smile as he performed the sign of the cross on you, his calloused fingers gently touching your forehead. His face never wavering or showing any emotion towards your attempts at flirting. After saying ‘Amen’, you turned around to return to your pew, swinging your hips as you did so; hoping that he would be looking in your direction. When you were kneeling after receiving communion, your mind had returned to the fantasies of the father.  
How his hands might feel pushing your neck down as you took his cock into your mouth until you hit the base of it.

Before realizing it, mass was over and you gathered your items along with your friend and you went to leave the church.  
“So, what did ya think?” They began stretching their arms and hearing a satisfying pop coming from their joints.  
“Kind of boring, but now I feel like I can go to heaven by attending one mass.” You replied, trying to avoid the subject of the priest so your friend didn’t get any ideas.  
“Uh huh, sure. With half the dumb shit we’ve done together I really doubt that, but go off I guess.”  
—  
You suddenly found yourself attending mass every Saturday night, and even Sunday Morning; only wanting to see the father who stole your heart.  
It was one post-mass meeting when you finally had the guts to talk to him. You learned that he was “Father Wesker” and was relatively new to the church, but was devoted to the religion having grown up on it with his family. With each passing mass, you grew closer to him in which he revealed more about himself to you; how he held himself to a strict standard of following his religion, how he never seemed to smile or take off his glasses, and how serious he takes everything.

Soon enough, he had began to trust you and maybe it was just your imagination—but he began to harbor a likeliness for you. This certain infatuation has developed into an obsession, of course not known to your knowledge. An obsession of which would test his loyalty to the church.

He would lust for you wildly during masses, his eyes wandering your figure. How your pants had hugged your hips, the way your ass looked in them. How your shirts always seemed to be tested by the contours of your body and the way it strained against your chest. The way your wide, innocent eyes stared up at him; he could only imagine the way you’d look on your knees, with those same eyes begging him for release. How you drive him mad with those brushes to his arm and alluring smiles, the endearing and innocuous conversations you would hold with him after mass. Your innocence allured him, it drove him insane; it only led him to impure thoughts of how he wished to defile you and claim your body as his own.  
‘In due time,’ He reminded himself, ‘In due time.’  
—  
“Forgive me Father for I have sinned. This is my first confession.” You heard him behind the lattice and suppressed a grin, knowing that this was the day you were going to reel him in.

  
“May the merciful God guide you into a honest and complete confession.” You scooted closer to the window and sighed breathily,  
“So where to begin...I said a few cuss words.”

  
Wesker nodded solemnly and grunted in response to the confession,  
“Any more?”

  
“I..was particularly rude to some customers at work.”

  
“You will be forgiven. Anything else?”

  
“I don’t know if I can admit to this though..it’s embarrassing.” You were unsure about this next confession, not knowing if you’d receive the reaction you want.

  
“It is not my place to judge you, take your time.” Wesker anticipated your next words, listening keenly to your confessions.

  
“I’ve been having some...lewd thoughts..” You heard Wesker moving behind the window, hopefully uncomfortably trying to cover up an erection.

  
“..And would you like to go in depth with these thoughts?”

  
“Y-yes father. I...have been indulging in carnal desires. I’ve been touching myself to the thought of these fantasies and I don’t know what to do.” You feigned embarrassment in an attempt to reel him in further.

  
‘Continue.’ The dark voice in the back of his head had urged, “What is causing these..impure thoughts?”

  
“This is hard to admit, but it's you Father.”

  
Wesker covered up a groan with a cough as he began to palm himself through the cassocks, the action not doing much to help his current situation.

  
“I think about your hands, how big they are and what it’d be like to feel them on me. How you might touch me between my legs or pull my hair.”  
His breaths started escaping his nose in short puffs as he tried to free himself from the confines of his clothing, obviously making noises, “Is that all?”

  
“No, I also imagine how your..c-cock might feel inside me. How it might fill my hands or mouth; what you would taste like and sound like when I touch you in that way. That’s all.”

  
“I see, well in penance I give you 5 Hail Marys. Go in peace, you will be forgiven.” Wesker began to stand up and leave the room.  
Yu followed suit, excited to see how he might have reacted to this confession. Upon your immediate departure of the confessional room, he grabbed you and held your chin up to gaze into his eyes,

  
“You drive me insane with your teasing, you absolute slut. Trying to seduce a priest? That must be an achievement to you.”

“I-I never meant to Father, I had only intended to be one with the lord.” You once more created a facade of purity and placed your hands on his chest.

  
‘They’re lying.’ Wesker’s lips curled upwards into a venomous smile,  
“If that is the truth, then as the messenger of God, I require you to follow the directions as I say as these are his instructions for you.”

  
“Anything for you Father.” You gazed at him longingly, with the same doe eyes you gave him at the first mass; eager to please him.

  
“Get on your knees.”

  
You had complied and lied back on your haunches awaiting his next directions. Wesker had pulled open his cassock with urgency, his fingers fumbling over the buttons before finally dropping it to the ground and unbuckling his pants,  
“Finish the job, whore.”

You eagerly obeyed his orders and pulled down his underwear enough to free his cock. You began to stroke it, licking the tip of its bulbous head and bringing it in between your lips. Wesker had groaned and placed a hand on your head, his fingers curling into your hair, focusing on your teasing actions and growing increasingly impatient.

He had pushed his hips forward so his entire length slipped into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat which caused you to gag a bit. He pulled back a bit, to your delight but then thrust back in like he had done before—but this time his hips snapped with an increasing speed.

Given little time to adjust, you had taken to breathing through your nose and relaxing the back of your throat as Wesker began to fuck it in earnest, obviously concerned for his own pleasure. With each pump of his hips, he let out a grunt; his knuckles turning white with the way he clutched your hair between his fists, indulging in the way your tight throat hugged his dick and the wet, velvety softness of your mouth felt around it.  
At this treatment, you had become a mess. Tears streaming down your face from the abuse of your throat, spit and precum gathering at your chin, your jaw sore, and you were so terribly aroused. Wesker fed off this vulnerability, it only further lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach to fuck you raw. It had become so much he found himself coming to a release. With little fanfare he finally came in your mouth with a groan, pulling out when he was finished and releasing your hair.  
“Swallow.”  
You complied easily, swallowing his cum and opening your mouth to prove that you had done so. You began to rub yourself through your clothes in a feeble attempt to appease your arousal while awaiting Wesker’s next orders,  
“What else can I do for your Father?”  
“Bend over the altar and remove your clothes.” Wesker was already erect again, and stroked himself as you scrambled to get up to undress. He basked in your eagerness to please, amused that he wound you up so much.

You stood naked at the altar, bending over the white cloth covering it and arching your back. He had walked up behind you aligning himself with you before pushing into you with one thrust. He had began to fuck you roughly into the altar causing it to shake under the force of his hips.  
You yelped out in pain at his sudden movements, your body unable to adjust to his cock in time before he started to move. In response, tour fists closed around the white cloth and moans began escaping your mouth with every slap of his hips against you. The room was soon filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, and your cries of pleasure.

Wesker’s hands roamed around your body, squeezing and groping at every inch of skin. He paid special attention to your nipples, pinching and stroking his thumbs over the sensitive nubs, enjoying the way you would squirm under him. You soon began to rock your hips back to meet his thrusts, seeing stars when he hit a certain spot.  
Noticing how you clenched up, Wesker chuckled darkly and began to hammer his hips into you harder; his hands traveling back downwards to rest on your ass and giving it a rough slap. He leaned down to whisper in your ear as he fucked you,  
“I bet this is what you wanted huh? For me to fuck you up here during mass for everyone to see how much of a slut you are for me?”  
Your ability to speak was taken away with each pump of his hips, so you settled for shaking your head no.  
“I don’t think I believe that very well, considering the fact during our first encounter you gave me those same eyes you look at me now with.” He slapped your backside once more which elicited another moan from you. Despite fucking you into oblivion, the man seemed calm and collected, save for his hair which was mussed and his hands pawing at you posessively,  
“Fuck, you feel so good around me.”  
You mewled at his words and began to stroke yourself while he fucked you. Seeing this, Wesker slapped your hand away and pinned your wrists to the altar, keeping you from touching yourself. This act of dominance had caused Wesker’s hips to still and bring him to the second orgasm of the night, filling you up with his cum. You shook under him and whimpered when he pulled out, leaving you empty and unsatisfied with his release dripping out of you. He tucked himself back into his pants and picked up his cassock before redressing,  
“You will be forgiven, your penance was recognized and you’re once again accepted as God’s child. I’ll see you next Saturday.”

With that, he left unceremoniously leaving you naked at the altar, with his cum dripping out of your used hole; pondering if what had occurred was even worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> mdbdjsnsjdvd this was supposed to be a shitpost but then it became like 1k words and it wasn’t anymore.  
> check out my tungl @niidhogg to drop some fic suggestions


End file.
